peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 June 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-06-09 ; Comments *A 85 minute recording from a 110 minute broadcast is available. *Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database . Sessions *Solex #1. Session recorded 1998-05-05. The track 'You're So Square' is available on the Fierce Panda single shared with Laptop. The track 'One Louder Solex' was originally broadcast live from the Maida Vale studios into the 05 May 1998 show. Tracklisting *Nile: Pestilence And Iniquity (CD - Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka) Relapse § *Echo Park: Needled (12 inch - Sound Corruption) Lo Recordings $''' *Solex: Solex Lipped (Peel Session) '''$ *Country Joe & The Fish: Silver And Gold (CD - CJ Fish) Vanguard § *Mogwai: Rollerball (CD single - No Education No Future (Fuck The Curfew) Chemikal Underground § :: ('''File 1' begins during next track at 0:32 of file, 2:16 JP comes in)'' *Flames: Zion (Various Artists 2xLP - Produced & Directed By The Upsetter) Pressure Sounds $''' *Gay Barbarians: Amore (CD - Bohemian Special) Circular Reasoning *Vic 20: Untitled Two Track One (12 inch - The Secret Agent) Word Music '''$ *Brutal Truth Vs Freak: Regression Progression (Various Artists CD – Hellspawn) Earache *Solex: Solex Is Barely Dressed (Peel Session) $''' *Adventures In Stereo: This Time (CD - Alternative Stereo Sounds) Creeping Bent *Sonartribe: Body Move (CD – Signals) Digital UK *Suzuki: Gossip King (CD - Japan) Moon Man '''$ :: (9:30 news) *Six By Seven: Brilliantly Cute (CD - The Things We Make) Mantra *Billy Bragg & Wilco: Eisler On The Go (CD - Mermaid Avenue) East West *DJ Dollar Featuring Bassman: Tiger Fist (12 inch) Random Concept Recordings *Solex: You're So Square (Peel Session) *Jesus & Mary Chain: Virtually Unreal (CD – Munki) Creation Records :: (Tape flip) *Tony Rebel: Life Is No Joyride (7 inch) Penthouse *Piss: Fade Away (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *L'Attitudinal: Lick It Up (Cool Guys) (12 inch – The Art of Muppetry) Hero No 7 Records *Solex: One Louder Solex (Peel Session) *High Fidelity: Luv Dup (CD single) Plastique Recordings *Little Walter: Roller Coaster (LP - Hate To See You Go) Chess *Man Or Astroman: Updated Theme To Supercar (Various Artists LP -All Punk Rods) Lookout! Records *Broccoli: Short Straw Fate (LP – Home) Rugger Bugger *Solex: Solex All Lickety Split (Peel Session) *Stomp & Weaver: The Tone (12 inch – Parameters) Rinse Out :: (JP:‘This has been an untidy programme. I know that and I apologise for it.’) *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-06-09 (incomplete) *2) 1998-06-xx Peel Show LE416 ;Length *1) 01:25:52 (first 32s is silence) *2) 1:30:08 (36:32-1:02:22) (to 49:27 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together. and to Isector for the recording. *2) Created from LE416 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1998 Lee Tape 416 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector